


Loving every shape of you

by KyokoUchiha



Series: Loving every shape of you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Lance, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is 18, Lance is 17, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Underage Sex, galra have knots, keith is taller as galra, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/KyokoUchiha
Summary: ** A moment of silence passes by before Keith opens his mouth to address him, “Are you afraid?” Canines glint between his lips as Lance watches his mouth form words.His brows crease together as he realizes the meaning behind that question. No, he’s definitely not afraid of Keith. Instead of voicing an answer, he wraps his arms around the sturdy neck to pull his head down and meet his lips in a kiss that will hopefully convey his feelings. **––Keith returns from a month of missions with the BOM, Lance is happy to be reunited with his boyfriend again, eager for some alone time. But Keith comes back more Galra than human.––inspired by this awesome artisthttps://twitter.com/ashesarcadia/status/826841428416483328





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with some much needed bottom!Lance ٩(♡ε♡ )۶  
> It takes place some time in season 4 after Keith decided to join the Blade.  
> inspired by this awesome artist  
> https://twitter.com/ashesarcadia/status/826841428416483328  
> who also has a thirst for bottom!Lance with top!Keith. And I have to agree, we lack top!Keith, so here’s some smut featuring tall!Galra Keith (but without the tail).
> 
> I wish you all happy Christmas days (ㆆᴗㆆ)*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

“Are you fucking kiddin’ me?!”, the voice of the former blue paladin rings through the whole hangar of the red lion, where everyone is currently standing, sporting nearly identical facial expressions of shock, except for the former pilot of the red lion. Obviously only because _he’s_ the reason for everybody’s shocked expression.

But Lance seems the most baffled. Because one month ago he saw off his boyfriend–yes, _boyfriend_ –, former paladin of the red lion, clad in his paladin armor, with his outdated black mullet, ruby eyes and three inches shorter than him. Now, after a whole month, which has felt like a whole _year_ , of sleeping alone, training without getting his ass kicked, which he kind of came to like–it’s a huge turn on when your boyfriend kicks your ass in training and later makes up for it with fucking said ass into oblivion–he really missed spending time with him… 

 _Now_ here stands his boyfriend in front of the red lion, wearing the traditional suit of the Blade of Marmora, but with skin a faint hue of purple, eyes shining yellow, ears shaped like that of a cat at the sides of his head, peeking out between an even shaggier mop of black hair–at least that is still the same–and to top it all off, he’s now towering over all of them with his height of approximately 6,5feet.

Keith seems to be a little unsure about his growth spurt, uncomfortably scuffing with the tip of his boot at the ground, eyes switching from one to the other. “Surprise?”, he mumbles meekly. He was never good at making a joke to lighten up the mood–that’s Lance’s talent.

To no one’s surprise it’s Shiro who moves first, approaching the other paladin to pull him into an embrace, which looks hilarious considering that a month ago Shiro was the taller one. But currently Keith is even half a head taller than their leader. And buffer. God, how’s that even possible? Now Keith has beaten Lance in every category possible. 

“Hey, Lance”, Hunk whispers and gently digs an elbow into his side to get his attention. Lance tilts his head to move his ear closer to the other boy, who’s leaning over himself. “Shouldn’t you like, be the one to welcome him back first? With you two being a couple. I _saw_ how miserable you were over the last weeks.”

“Uh, have you seen how he _looks_? I expected my boyfriend to fit into my arms and look up to me.” He gestures a finger towards said boyfriend, who’s still busy with talking to Shiro. “And now I’m the one who has to look up.” He sniffles exasperatedly. “Sorry for being kinda shocked.”

“Oh, stop exaggerating. Your height difference consisted of _three inches!_ ”, Pidge chimes in, having overheard their conversation. 

Lance turns to glare at the smaller girl, but Hunk intercepts, “Pidge is right. You were practically at eye-level.”

Lance splutters, looking between his two pals, indignation flaring in his eyes as he finally focuses on the girl, “You’re one to talk, _number five!_ Stop interfering in adult matters.”

Now it’s her turn to take an insulted gasp. “I’m still growing. And you’re just two years older and not even an adult!” 

The brunet opens his mouth for another protest, when they’re suddenly cut short by Allura stepping up to them with a stern expression on her pretty face. “Paladins, would you please stop your nonsense argument and focus on welcoming Keith back.”

And just like that all three of them turn their gazes back towards the topic of their ‘conversation’. At the dejected look on his boyfriend’s face, Lance bites his lip and averts his eyes guiltily. Quiznack.

*

Turns out Keith is stuck being in this form since a week ago, when a mission went awry his galran heritage suddenly came out for self-preservation. And since then he’s not able to turn back into his human form. Kolivan sent him back to cool down and maybe get his normal appearance back. 

It’s no surprise that only an hour later–after getting checked-up in the cryo-pods and discovering that nothing strange is going on with him and that he’s absolutely healthy–all Paladins are assembled at the training room. With Keith being away for a month they definitely need to work on teamwork and hand-to-hand combat.

And it comes in handy that Keith is now the best candidate for the Paladins to practice fighting against galran opponents in case they’re not able to draw their Bayards. 

Pidge is the first to get a taste of the new strength that Keith inherited from his mother’s side. Only a minute later the hybrid has the girl disarmed and cornered with no other choice but to surrender. 

Next is Hunk, who lasts a little longer with the help of his body mass, but Keith is still faster, even being so big, and manages to make his friend surrender willingly. 

With Allura and Shiro it takes longer but ultimately Keith comes out as the winner in both fights, which leaves Lance as the last one to face him. 

And boy does he fail spectacularly. Being Keith’s boyfriend does not earn him favor points one bit. So yeah, he gets his ass handed to him in record time. 

At a moment like this, with him pinned on his back and Keith _towering_ over him, the brunet realizes that his initial reaction of shock and hesitancy with properly welcoming Keith back had nothing to do with seeing him as a thread or being afraid of him looking like their enemy. More like the opposite. He still feels himself drawn to him and to be frank, being manhandled by Keith looking like this, is fucking arousing. He really has to focus on not showing how much it is turning him on to be pinned under the weight of Keith’s new form. 

He starts to wiggle his arms in hope the other will let go. “You won, I surrender, mullet-head” _So please, just let me go before I further embarrass myself_ , he adds in his mind.

For a few agonizing slow seconds Keith keeps staring down at him, gaze so penetrating with these yellow eyes–not purple like they used to be–and Lance fears that he’s been caught but then Keith finally stands up and hesitantly extends a hand to help him get up. Lance takes it immediately, noting how even his hands are bigger than in his human form.

“Lance”, Allura addresses him as soon as he has turned around to get a drink from his bottle, “That was a disappointing performance.”

“Yeah, you even undermined my time”, Pidge chimes in from the sidelines, always eager to get a jab at him, that little gremlin. The glare she receives from the princess doesn’t dampen the mirth in her expression.

“Try again”, Allura orders and Lance nearly chokes on the last drop of water. Quiznack.

The second round doesn’t surpass the first. It’s even more humiliating as he gets pushed down, kneeling face first onto the floor, arms wrestled behind his back, ass raised and face squashed against the floor. Part of Keith’s bodyweight rests on him, right hand holding his arms prison in a death grip while his left hand has a grip on the nape of his neck to pin him down. This position has Lance’s ass pressed against the front of Keith’s pelvis, which is NOT fine in a situation like this! Not with their team watching them. Definitely _not_. _Oh, why are you getting hard, damn! Don’t get hard!_ , he shouts in his mind. 

“Oh, Lance”, he hears the princess sigh from the sidelines as she shakes her head in a defeated manner.

“Don’t be too hard on him, tomorrow he will be better”, Shiro encourages. Finally someone is standing up for him, thank you. 

Allura’s eyes switch between their leader and him, not really believing his words, but then she shrugs and turns to look up at Coran in the control room. “We are switching to teamwork exercise.”

And with that Lance’s humiliating hand-to-hand training is finished. For today. _Ugh_.

* 

When they finally hit the showers after a two hour exercise against the training droids Lance’s muscles feel like jelly, with every move they sing their protests which is only rivaled by the cry of his stomach for food. But first he has to wash the sweat away, he’s reeking. 

While he focuses on lathering his body with soap, the others finish more quickly. “We’re going ahead, Lance”, Hunk calls over the noise of the running water.

“Kay, see you at dinner”, Lance shouts back, closes his eyes and lets the stream of warm water wash the soap away. He’s usually the last one to leave the shower, so he doesn’t mind the silence as he massages over the aches in his muscles, wincing when he touches bruises he got from fighting against Keith. Some on his arms, legs and even one on his ass cheek. He hadn’t worn his armor back then.

“Quiznack”, he curses as he carefully prods at the bruise. It’s all Keith’s fault for coming back as Galra, looking intimating, manhandling him so easily thanks to his new strength… His body had felt so hot while he was pressed against Lance, grip strong and leaving Lance vulnerable against the floor. Keith could have pulled his pants down and just taken him right there, in front of their friends, and Lance wouldn’t have protested. He would have just kneeled there while Keith fucked into him, his own dick trapped between his legs with no leverage to get off. Just Keith’s cock ramming hard and fast into him, breaching his hole, pounding his prostate with abandon until Lance would cum untouched. Mouth open, pants leaving his lips, cheeks rosy with embarrassment, eyes glassy. But oh so satisfied. 

Fuck, now he’s hard. Thanks to his mind painting this colorful image. A whimper escapes his lips as he grabs his cock in his hand, he needs to get fucked, badly. A month without his boyfriend has left him horny as fuck. 

Imagining his hand to be Keith’s is easy, but his mind is unsure if it should project a pale hand or a much bigger, purple colored one. Groaning at the last image, he places his free arm onto the tiles to press his forehead against it as he strokes his cock more earnestly. 

The pitter-patter of feet makes him stop in shock. Was somebody still here? Gulping down another moan, embarrassment already heating up his cheeks, he takes a peek over his shoulder to look at the entrance of the shower stall. Who he sees nearly takes his breath away.

It’s Keith. Naked in all his galran glory, towering in the space of the entrance, yellow eyes gleaming in the half-light, reflecting the neon glow emitted by the stalls. 

Blue eyes roam over the exposed skin, partly covered by fur, with some parts as hairless as in his human form. “Uh, hi, babe”, he greets meekly. Getting caught by his boyfriend is not bad, but with him looking like _this_ … they still hadn’t really talked about it. His gaze comes to rest on the lower part of Keith’s body, curious how it differs from his human form. But he only gets a glimpse of a lighter purple bulge before Keith suddenly moves closer, arms shooting forward and hands banging against the tiles at each side of his head, encasing him between his body and the wall.

Lance has to crane his neck to look up into his eyes, his tongue darts out to lick his lips cause they suddenly feel too dry despite the water cascading down on him. 

A moment of silence passes by before Keith opens his mouth to address him, “Are you afraid?” Canines glint between his lips as Lance watches his mouth form words. 

His brows crease together as he realizes the meaning behind that question. No, he’s definitely not afraid of Keith. Instead of voicing an answer, he wraps his arms around the sturdy neck to pull his head down and meet his lips in a kiss that will hopefully convey his feelings. 

At first the hybrid seems stunned by his action but then he wraps an arm around his waist, while the other comes to rest at the back of his head and Lance’s heart makes a leap in his chest as he gets the feeling of being lifted inches from the ground, Keith holding him against his body with just the grip around his waist. _God_ , if he wasn’t already hard, he would surely be it now. 

He tightens his arms around the neck and opens his lips to welcome Keith’s tongue into his mouth. It’s rough now but doesn’t feel bad. He feels something hard press against his pelvis, warm and big, only inches away from his own trapped cock. He opens his legs and wraps them around Keith’s waist, feels him adjust the grip on his waist so that he manages to rock his pelvis against the flesh to ease the pressure on his dick. 

A moan slips between their lips as Lance feels his dick brush up against Keith’s own, which feels hot and huge compared to his human sized one. The hand on his back slips lower to grab a cheek and Lance lets out a pained cry because, _fuck,_ it had to be the bruised one. 

Keith immediately snaps his head back and nearly lets him go entirely but he catches Lance at the last second. “Did I hurt you?” His tone is worried, and the ears at his side twitch which makes Lance forget the pain for a second as he musters the furry ears. His fingers itch to touch them but this is not the time nor place. 

Lance lets out huff. “Nah, just a bruise from training.”

Keith furrows his brows before he leans his head forward to look over a dark shoulder, probably to check for said bruise judging by the careful prodding hand on his ass. It stops as soon as a hiss escapes Lance’s lips. 

“Yup, right there”, Lance laughs halfheartedly. 

“Sorry”, Keith mumbles. He turns his head and nuzzles his nose against the side of his throat. An affectionate gesture which he already used to do before he turned full galra. 

Lance manages to place a hand against the back of that mop of shaggy black hair and runs his fingers through the wet locks. “S’okay, babe. It will heal.” 

A few moments pass again without a word being uttered. It’s a comfortable silence with them contend to just be close to the other. Until Lance feels something hot and rough leave a wet trail on his skin. A surprised noise escapes his lips when the tickling gets replaced by a pressure on his skin as Keith begins to suckle on a spot at his throat. He knows that feeling well. “You’ll leave a mark”, he complains and tries to get the lips off by pulling at the wet tresses between his fingers, but to no avail. It just motivates Keith to apply more force into the sucking and boy will that leave a hickey behind. Everyone will see it, know what they did. 

Despite his former voiced protest his dick twitches at that thought, that little traitor. Keith has a knack for leaving marks behind, which show everyone that Lance belongs to him. And who is Lance to deny his boyfriend such a trivial matter? 

The lips on his neck ascend until they come to rest against the shell of his ear, hot puffs of air caressing the flesh, making goose bumps rise on his body. “Back in the training room I could smell your arousal.” The voice is husky, deep and gives Lance shivers, the good kind. “You liked how easily I beat you there in front of our teammates.” 

The brunet feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at being caught. He didn’t know Keith could smell his arousal back during training. He _knew_ that Lance liked it. Damn this new galran powers. But two can play that game. Biting onto his lower lip to stop the grin from displaying, he turns his head to the side and presses his mouth against one furry ear. “I missed you, babe. Missed your touch. I felt cold sleeping on my own in my bed. You weren’t there to warm me up, to help me relax after a long day of fighting against the Galra or establishing new alliances for the coalition.” His hand in the hair starts to slowly rub through raven tresses. “How I missed your body pressed against mine, your hands on my skin, burning their way over my body. And your lips marking me for the whole world to see that I am yo–”

And just like that Keith moves into action, the grip on Lance’s body turning strong as he pushes him back against the wall–protecting his head with a hand before it could collide against the hard surface and probably earn him a concussion–Lance lets out a gasp at the cold touch of the tiles, a harsh contrast to the burning furnace that is Keith’s body. He watches as his boyfriend kneels in front of him, grabs one leg and hauls it over his shoulder, which has Lance hold onto his broad shoulders for support. 

With eyes a smoldering golden color the hybrid looks up at him, which can only be described as hungry. Lance gulps. Maybe he did kinda exaggerate? A bit. “Um, Keith?” A yelp cuts off his sentence when Keith opens his mouth, sharpened teeth glinting from the dim light around them, and takes his cock in one big gulp, which has Lance’s head spinning for a moment at the warm, wet heat surrounding his sensitive prick.

His upper body jerks forward, fingers digging into the hard flesh of purple shoulders, but Keith keeps one hand on his waist so that he won’t push further into his mouth without him wanting to. Fuck, fuck, fuck, it’s nearly too much too soon and Lance digs his teeth into his lip to not cum on the spot–it has definitely been too long since his last jerk-off session. “B-babe, please, it’s too much”, he breathes out and is part grateful that his boyfriend moves his mouth back and part mourning the loss of the heat. 

“You afraid of them?”, Keith asks and waits until Lance’s meets his eyes before he opens his mouth and swipes his tongue over the sharpened ends of his teeth. _Fangs_. “I promise, I won’t bite lil’ Lancey”, he says, lips curling into a smirk as he sees tanned cheeks heat up. Oh he absolutely loves to make Lance blush. 

“I-it’s not about your _teeth_ , mullet”, Lance counters and yelps when he gets a harsh nip against the inside of his thigh in retaliation for the nickname Keith absolutely detests. 

“Then what?”, the raven demands, seeming to be fed up with all the interruptions.

Lance’s head thuds softly against the tiles behind him as he closes his eyes before he elaborates, “Just… keep it slow. It has been awhile.” When he peeks one eye open and finds a coy smirk on his boyfriend’s lips, he knows he just made his ego boost. Damn. 

“You know that someone will come look for us if we are late for dinner”, Keith states casually, lips brushing against the cockhead in front of him. Lance lets out a gasp at the feeling, glaring halfheartedly down at him for his teasing. The raven pushes his tongue out to lick at the soft velvet flesh, savoring the taste of precum when one drop slips through the slit. 

Lance’s hand on his shoulder twitches as he feels the hand on his thigh slowly make its way up towards the back, over a cheek to rest over the crack of his ass, middle finger diving in-between to brush the length over his hole. All the while he places kisses on the length of his dick, from the tip to the base before he nuzzles his nose into the pubic bone beside his dick. “Did lil’ Lancey miss me?”

“God, Keith, you’re such a tease”, Lance whines as he tries to pull his head back but again his attempt doesn’t face Keith one bit. 

The tip of the finger pushes at the rim of his hole, not penetrating, just rubbing in circles over it. “What do you want me to do, loverboy?”, Keith asks, teasingly blowing a hot puff of air towards his twitching dick. 

The brunet groans and curses to no end in his mind, before he replies with a desperate note in his voice, “Just suck me off, damn it.” He feels the shoulders under him shake from laughter but doesn’t give a fuck for once when he sees Keith open his mouth to wrap his lips around the tip of his cock, this time he doesn’t descend further for Lance to get used to the sensation again. Simultaneously his finger gently prods his rim until it gives way and takes it in. In his galra form the digit is a little thicker, but the breach still feels familiar. 

A mewl leaves his lips, fingers fisting in the hair, this time not pulling but pushing against the head, indicating the raven to go further which he does, inch by inch he swallows more of Lance’s dick. He alternates between sucking and licking until he finally manages to reach the base with his lips and Lance has to swallow, eyes half-lidded as he gazes down, watches his boyfriend work on his cock, feels the finger in his ass go deeper, rub over his inner walls.

The hand holding him straight and against the tiles is hot on his skin, on the verge of bruising, but only if he’d brace himself against him–but he won’t because it feels fan-fucking-tastic and he can’t wait for them to get into the privacy of either their bedrooms to finally fuck properly. God how he yearns for his cock to fill him, it’s a hunger which will finally be sated tonight. 

A wet pop joins the drum of the water cascading down on their bodies as Keith lets his dick go to suckle on the cockhead, lapping the fluids off the crown, earning him a moan from the brunet. Golden eyes watch the needy look he receives from Lance, as he drags his rough tongue over the hard flesh in front of him. His finger slips free to grab the base of Lance’s beautiful shaped cock while he goes back to swallow the upper half. After that it takes a minute or two before Lance’s leg on his shoulder quivers and he cums into the hot cavern of his mouth, ropes of warm liquid filling it until he greedily swallows what he gets. All the while his eyes stay on Lance’s blissed out face. How he missed to see him like this. How often he yearned to have him back, to be close to him. 

“Kei”, Lance sighs out as he cups the side of his jaw to run his thumb over the purple skin. Keith smiles against the digit–that is a nickname he can tolerate. 

One last kiss on the slackening dick, then he puts Lance’s leg down and finally stands back up to tower yet again over his boyfriend. It’s strange to be so much taller than Lance but he can get used to it. He raises a hand towards the face of the brunet to brush the hair out of his forehead, it has gotten kinda long over the time in space. 

“I’m kinda hungry”, Lance admits, when he has caught his breath after a few moments. Their eyes meet before blue travels down over purple skin, tracing the path of the water…

But Keith takes his face into his hand and bends it up to take a kiss. “Lets finish cleaning up”, he says against his lips. “The others are probably waiting.”

Lance wants to ask if Keith doesn’t want to get off himself, but the raven is already leaving the shower stall, so he snaps his mouth shut and hurries to scrub his body clean. They still got time tonight.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope this makes up for the long wait ｍ（｡≧ _ ≦｡）ｍ

They get scolded once again by the princess before dinner for “intercourse in a public place”. Not the first time she has to use this choice of words. And probably not the last. 

They’re still young and apart from risking their lives every day for the greater good there’s not much they can do to _enjoy_ life. And with only five individuals from the same planet abroad it’s hard to find someone you care about during a space war. 

Even less than five, Pidge is only sister material; Hunk is straight and obviously harbors feelings for Shay, and Shiro is indeed good-looking but often acts more like a dad than like the young adult he’s supposed to be. And somehow Lance gets the feeling that he and Allura are making eyes at each other. Which leaves only Keith as a potential love interest. Even if he’s hot tempered and sports a mullet. 

Still they managed to go from rivals to teammates to friends to lovers over the months they have spent in space. 

And now Keith is looking like the Galra and has joined the Blade. Everything is just peachy.

*

“How does it feel to be galra?”, Hunk asks as he places a bowl with green food goo in front of Keith, whose lips curl in disgust at their supposed meal.

“Not much different. My senses are sharper, but apart from that…”

“Bet you can lift double the amount from before”, Pidge chimes in, eyeing the mark left on Lance’s neck, who’s sitting opposite from her and next to Keith. Lance clamps a hand over the spot and glares at her. She just coils her lips into a grin but focuses back on Keith. “You got night vision?”

Keith nods as an answer to both questions as he takes the spoon and hesitantly digs it into the slimy clump. Hunk furrows his brows at that behavior. “Something wrong?”

The hybrid hesitantly looks up, “It’s just that I used to eat something else at the Blade’s. I kind of forgot that we eat _this_ here.”

“Like what?”

“Something not translucent.”

“You mean meat?”, Hunk concludes and gets a nod as confirmation. 

“I suppose we could make a detour to a planet and buy meat at a local market”, Coran cuts in, twirling one end of his mustache between his fingers in thought. 

“Or we could visit the nearest planet”, Keith suggests carefully. “That’s how we got our food.”

“You _hunted_ ”, Lance asks surprised.

“It is really easy when you get the hang of it”, Keith explains, “and in this form I’m even faster.”

Everyone musters the raven, still surprised and a little shocked on the Alteans’ part. “Um”, the princess starts, trying to contain her composure, “would it be alright if you wait until tomorrow? It’s not really safe to visit an unknown planet at night.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks, Allura”, Keith answers more relieved that the woman accepts his new eating habits than worried that he will have to wait until the next day to get something to eat. Luckily he ate plenty the day before he left the Blade.

“Hey, Keith, you in for some video games?”, Pidge chimes in, already getting up from her seat.

Golden eyes stray towards the brunet beside him, still eating his serving of goo. When Lance notices his stare, he offers a smile. “Go, I’ll join you later.” Keith nods and follows the girl out of the room.

As soon as both have left the room all remaining eyes stray towards the brunet who has turned his attention back on his meal until he feels their gazes rest on him. “What?”, he asks with his mouth full.

“You have to be careful, Lance”, Allura starts and by the tone in her voice he already knows it’s going to be a ‘mom talk’. Yikes. “Keith is still new to this form and you are fragile.”

“Please, Allura, we know what we’re doing.”

“He could seriously hurt you”, Hunk cuts in, “not purposefully. You saw how easily he beat us. We’re just worried, man.”

“Maybe you should wait until he’s back to normal”, Shiro suggests and that snaps the final thread.

“Look, I’m flattered that you worry so much about me. But we don’t know when Keith will turn back and I missed him so much. It doesn’t matter to me how he looks or what he’s capable of doing, I just…”, he hesitates for a second, “we don’t know how long he’ll stay, so I want to be as close to him as possible during his stay. So please, no more lectures. I promise we’ll be extra careful.” When he finishes he looks them into the eyes, hoping to find acceptance in their expressions. 

“Just don’t do stuff in public areas”, Shiro requests defeatedly. 

Lance feels his cheeks heat up, opens his mouth for a retort, then closes it because he can’t really give assurance to that. 

*

He finds his boyfriend engaged in a serious battle against Pidge in the gaming room. And it seems like Keith is losing yet again. No wonder, Pidge and him spent a lot of free time with gambling over the last month. It is the only activity which keeps Lance’s mind occupied enough to stop him from missing his boyfriend. 

Smiling fondly down at the two, he takes a seat behind them, placing the tray with glasses of milkshakes next to him. If Keith has to wait until tomorrow for proper food, he can at least drink a milkshake, something not made out of goo.

He patiently stays silent until Pidge has won the round and congratulates her for winning, which earns him a sore pout from his boyfriend. _Aww._ It looks really cute when his ears twitch by his sides, lips drawn into a pout, figure hunched. He’s really smitten by this other form of Keith. “Wanna try this, babe?”, he offers a glass, shaking it a little in front of Keith’s face, who gingerly snags the drink from his hand. Pidge grabs the other one and for a moment the room is filled with the slurping sounds of the two. 

“Ready for another loss?”, Pidge challenges, mocking grin splitting her face. 

Keith furrows his brows but before he can counter, Lance nudges him with his shoulder. “Gimme that”, he snags the controller out of his grasp and makes himself comfortable next to him. “Don’t worry, I’ll avenge your honor, babe. You’ll pay, gremlin”, Lance challenges with a determined grin on his lips.

“We’ll see, Cedro.”

Oh, he’s _so_ going to kick her ass. 

An hour later Lance has to accept that he won’t be able to impress his boyfriend with his gaming skills against Pidge. That gremlin somehow won every damn round and now Lance can’t feel his fingers anymore to properly operate his character. “Sorry, babe”, he apologizes, head hanging low. 

He’s surprised when Keith leans over to nuzzle his cheek with his own in a comforting manner. “You did good. We’ll beat her another time”, he encourages and sneaks a hand around Lance’s waist to press him up against his side. 

“Nuh uh, no PDA in this room”, Pidge scolds, making a disgusted face. “Go into your rooms.” 

Lance blushes when he feels the hand on his waist stray lower towards his backside. 

“Keith!”, the girl shrieks the moment said man creeps up a hand beneath the fabric of Lance’s pants, who himself has also made some noise of surprise at feeling his flesh groped. The grin on Keith’s face is teasing, canines glinting from the light of the tv. “Get out!”, Pidge shouts, grabs a pillow and throws it towards the hybrid, who manages to duck. 

“C’mon, babe”, Lance whines and wiggles his butt to get the hand away from his ass before he gets a boner and startles the poor girl even more. Another pat against Keith’s shoulder finally gets him going–probably because he can smell Lance’s oncoming arousal. He just can’t help himself with Keith still clad in his skin-tight marmora suit and groping him, bodies pressed close together for Lance to feel all the hard planes of his galran body.

The brunet curses in his mind when he feels himself being lifted by said boyfriend, hand splayed over the bare cheeks of his ass as he holds him against his body while standing up. Lance blushes yet again from witnessing this display of muscle power.

He slings an arm around Keith’s neck to angle the front of his body away from the girl’s eyes in hope of covering his arousal, which by this time is plain to see in his pants. _Stupid mullet,_ he curses as he catches a smirk pulling at the corners of Keith’s mouth. Oh he so knows what he’s doing to him. 

The door slides open the moment something smacks against the back of his skull. “Why _me_?”, he shouts over his shoulder, glaring at the girl.

“Uh, what’s going on?”, comes the careful voice of Hunk through the small opening but is ignored by the others. 

“Because it’s _your_ fault he got like this! Before you came, we were just playing games”, Pidge complains, another pillow ready in her hand. 

Lance’s cheeks flare at her accusation while Keith fails to stifle an amused snort. Oh he’s so going to suffer for this later! “Excuse _you_ , gremlin, I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend–”

“Fine, do that, but not in _here_ ”, Pidge cuts in.

“Guys”, Hunk tries meekly. Again no one cares.

“We are not always thinking about sex!”, the brunet defends, but regrets it a second later when he feels Keith’s hand tighten its hold on his butt and squeeze, which has Lance clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle a whimper. That fucking bruise again. 

“ _Guys._ ” In the moment of silence Hunk finally manages to get everyone’s attention. “Allura said if you don’t calm down, she’ll have you do some extra training exercises before bed.”

“Please no”, Lance whines and pounds his free hand against Keith’s mighty chest. “Move, mullet, I don’t wanna do extra anything.” And to his utter gratefulness Keith really does move. 

When they pass Hunk, the boy finally notices Keith’s hand in Lance’s pants and just shakes his head in defeat. 

“Night, guys”, Lance shouts over the shoulder of his boyfriend as he heads in the direction of their bedrooms. 

He hears some similar voiced shouts back. And then he finally sacks down against the buff chest. “Was that really necessary? You could have just told me that you wanted to get out”, he chides halfheartedly against the side of Keith’s neck. Even that part is covered by the suit. 

“Nah, that way it was more fun”, the ravens reveals and gets a slap against his pec in retaliation, which he just comments with a mild huff. 

*

Arriving in his room, Keith drops the boy onto his bed, following immediately so that they’re both seated on the sheets. His eyes travel over the front of Lance’s body, resting on the visible bulge in his pants. 

“Uh, I wouldn’t mind some light?”, comes the hesitant voice of the brunet and Keith watches him paw at his surroundings. Oh yeah, light. He totally forgot his night vision. 

He stretches for the light switch and adjusts the brightness to a hazy blue. 

Lance still has to blink for his eyes to adjust. “Thanks.” The next moment he lets out a squeak when Keith manhandles him until he’s lying on his back with the hybrid hovering right above him. And Lance lets him do it willingly, because God, it’s so _hot_. Keith knows that Lance has a thing for being thrown around by him, especially in bed, but right now he’s topping it even more. His dick is so fucking hard in his pants it’s almost hurting. They need to be taken off now.

“Someone’s eager”, Lance teases to overact his own craving. 

“Says the one who got aroused during training exercise”, Keith retorts smugly as he watches tanned cheeks get a burgundy flush. 

“Don’t judge me. With you looking like this, it’s hard not to… feel something”, he finishes lamely. Keith chuckles in amusement, golden eyes shining warmly and Lance feels himself ache for more of that. His hand moves down towards the bulge in his pants, palming the hardness. When Keith tracks the motion Lance smiles smugly.

It seems like Keith came to the same conclusion that Lance’s pants should be taken off because he beats Lance to opening the front of his pants and pulling them off him in one go–including his underwear. Lance feels his cheeks heat up at the procedure, heart starting up its rhythm at the change in the other’s expression. Golden eyes glowing, lips curled and exposing his canines–Keith looks ready to devour him.

A pleasant shiver runs over his spine, breath hiccuping as the other leans down to lick up a trail from the base to the tip of his hard dick. His tongue is even rougher, which is feeling marvelous against the smooth, sensitive skin of his dick. And it gets even better when Keith lets his tongue swirl around the tip, pushing against the slit, luring even more precum to seep out, which he eagerly scoops up. 

“K-Keith”, Lance’s manages to call between heavy pants. His head lolls to the side as he watches his boyfriend pay attention to his dick for a few more seconds until he moves up to nibble a way on his bronze skin, pushing the offending material of his shirt up until he reaches a nipple. Sucking it between his still kissable looking lips, Lance feels the sharp tips of his canines graze the sensitive bud and automatically arches into the touch, pushing his chest against the mouth. A low chuckle rumbles against his skin before Keith lets go to meet Lance’s desperate gaze. 

The tip of his tongue darts out to lick over his lips. “Still unsure about my change of appearance?” His voice is smug, like playing with Lance’s body is not turning him on immensely. 

Blue eyes trail over the body above him, from the muscular arms to the buff chest down his narrow waist until it rests on the place between his legs, where he _knows_ Keith’s dick is. But he’s _still_ wearing that fucking marmora suit, which he does look delectable in, but it’s also hiding perfectly how hard his dick must be. It’s frustrating to no end. And he doesn’t know how to get Keith out of this suit. 

“C’mon, babe, it’s unfair for me if you stay clothed. I wanna touch you too.” He’s especially curious about the appearance of his dick. Back in the showers he didn’t get a proper look. How does a galra dick look exactly?

Another chuckle rumbles above him and he whips his eyes back up. “You sure are impatient today.” And that’s coming from the guy who basically groped him in front of their poor teammate. 

Lance is proud that he manages to sound confident, “Well, duh, if my boyfriend leaves me alone for a whole month… it’s not like I could go to someone else to get fu–” A yelp cuts off his sentence as Keith suddenly grabs his wrists to pin them against the mattress, body coming closer until only an inch separates them, his face hovering above Lance’s. The mirth is gone, replaced by a serious frown, lips open to show his sharp canines. He looks dangerous.

“You better not finish that sentence”, he growls in a menacing voice, which elicits a shiver prickling down Lance’s body. His breath hitches in his throat at the sudden possessive behavior. Biting onto his lower lip he prays that the helpless twitch of his dick doesn’t reveal how turned on he is. Fuck, having a possessive half-galra boyfriend is fucking arousing. The pressure on his wrists intensifies, “Do you understand?”

“Y-yes”, Lance helplessly whimpers, nodding for emphasis.

Keith takes a heavy breath before he lets go of the wrists to sit back up on his legs. He suddenly looks unsure. “Look, there’s something you need to know about uh… about a part of me.”

Lance raises his eyebrows in wonder at the sudden change of demeanor. “You talking about your dick?” A nod as a response. “I was wondering about it. Does it look hideous now?” He’s meaning this as a joke but the serious frown of the other man makes his grin vanish. He pushes himself up until he halfway sits and keeps himself upright with an arm behind him as support. “Sorry, that was lame.” Keith still looks sour. “C’mon, I don’t believe that with you looking like _this_ ”, he uses his free hand to gesture to his whole appearance, “your dick will look nothing but stunning.” 

Now he loops his free arm around the other’s neck to get closer, even if the position is straining his lower back, “But for the unlikely possibility that galran dicks don’t look appealing, I don’t care. I love you because you’re you, and not because you’ve got a beautiful dick.” He leans forward to snatch a kiss from Keith, simultaneously pulling his other hand forward to press it against the front of the suit where he assumes Keith’s dick must be. His eyes grow big as he feels up the _huge_ bulge hidden behind the smooth surface of the garment. 

A huff from the hybrid breaks the kiss, lips curling as he watches the brunet gape at him, tanned cheeks getting darker as he probably tries to make out exactly how big Keith is now. Lance seems at a loss for words, so Keith decides to just get it over with. Reaching behind himself, he unclasps the back of the collar for the suit to split into halves at his back. With Lance in front of him, it takes a few seconds to separate the fabric from the upper half of his body. For the lower half he’ll need to stand up, but Lance is still clinging onto him in shock. Therefore he grabs the hand still pawing at the front of his suit and guides it between the garment and his body to press it onto his dick, which twitches after being freed from the tight confines of the suit. It’s really not pleasant to get hard in this suit. 

A gasp leaves Lance’s mouth when he’s finally able to feel exactly how big his boyfriend is now. And he is big, god. He lets his fingers feel their way from the sleek wet tip down over the stiff veiny shaft, which doesn’t feel much different from before apart from its girth, and finally stops at the base because _that_ part feels different. His fingers start to prod around the flesh, noting two globelike elevations. He raises an eyebrow in question and meets his boyfriend’s gaze. 

“It’s a knot”, Keith elaborates. At the puzzled blink from the brunet he adds, “During intercourse it expands to lock both partners together for a couple amounts of time. To keep the seed inside and improve the chances for pregnancy.” He feels his own cheeks heat up after the explanation and the memory of Kolivan telling him about this specific detail of galran anatomy. It was _not_ a pleasant talk. 

“Um, o-kay”, Lance starts, still fascinated by the moulds and Keith has to bite back a moan because the touch feels really good, which Lance doesn’t seem to realize. “And you didn’t tell me about it right away because you’re afraid to hurt me during sex?”

Keith nods, ears twitching at his sides, which has Lance stifle another _coo_ at the sheer cuteness of the act. He doesn’t want his boyfriend to be in a bad mood again. Not when he’s about to get fucked real’ good. At least he hopes so. 

“Galra who receive the knot have the ability to slick their entrance and for them it feels amazing.”

Another raised eyebrow from the brunet. “Do _I_ have to get territorial?”

Keith snorts, “Of me getting a sex talk from Kolivan?”

Lance blinks, and blinks… and bursts out laughing. He can’t help but laugh at the admittance; Kolivan explaining to Keith how galran sex works is just a hilarious image. “Did he show you some galran porn?”, he asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and gets flicked on his forehead as an answer. “Ouch”, he rubs over the abused skin with his free hand.

“Serves you right. If you keep talking about Kolivan we might as well go to sleep”, Keith says grouchily, ears twitching in exasperation at his sides. 

Lance’s lips morph into a wicked smile as he moves his hand back up, giving the shaft a few well placed strokes. The hot flesh pulses in his grasp. “Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that. This _little_ _guy_ ”, he tips with a finger against the head of the dick, “is begging for my attention.” His blue eyes rake over the hard lilac shimmering flesh with the dark purple head, mouth watering automatically. Keith’s new dick looks _really_ appealing. “And I have to admit”, he continues while his eyes go back up to meet golden orbs, “I’m really curious about the taste of galran cum.”

Keith’s lips open, exposing the sharp canines which gleam in the half-light of the room; his eyes glow intensely in a dark gold and Lance feels his neck prickle from the predator-like expression he receives. Before he’s able to react, his hand is ripped away from between Keith’s thighs and he’s thrown back onto the mattress, resuming his earlier position with Keith looming over him.

Lance has got only a moment to catch his breath before Keith rocks his pelvis forcefully down onto him, simultaneously capturing his lips in a heated kiss, all tongues and teeth, which takes the breath out of him. His skin burns where the fabric of Keith’s suit drags over his bare skin and he tries to wriggle away from the sensation, his dick too sensitive for such kind of drag. 

“O-off”, he manages to gasp into the kiss and luckily Keith stops long enough to push the suit off his lower body, which gives Lance the time to catch a few more gulps of air before his lips are occupied again. Now the only article of clothing separating them from touching fully is Lance’s shirt. But currently no one pays it attention because both are focused on the sensation of their hard lengths rubbing against another as Keith rocks down. The drag feels deliciously agonizing, really not enough to give both parties much stimulation but with Keith still pinning him down, Lance can’t do much but return the kisses with his own vigor, praying that his boyfriend will move at some point. He really needs that dick moving inside him, thrilled to experience what a knot feels like. His mind is too muddled to ponder over the possible sensation of being knotted right now. 

Speaking of, he kinda needs air if he wants to witness that scenario the next minutes. Therefore he moves his head to the side to unlatch Keith’s lips from his, leaving his mouth open and just breathing. His boyfriend doesn’t seem to mind, because he latches his mouth onto the bronze skin of his neck, alternating between sucking and nibbling, still holding his hands prison and grinding down. 

“Fuck, Keith, I need _more_ ”, Lance pants, and groans when he feels sharp canines prickle the sensitive skin of his neck. Keith absolutely adores marking him in all places possible and it would be a lie if he’d say that it’s not hot to see himself in the mirror with all the purple hickeys adorning his bronze skin. Knowing that by tomorrow he’s going to be littered in purple marks, makes his blood boil with want. 

When Keith moves back from marking his neck, mustering his work and deeming it acceptable, Lance catches his eyes. “Please, babe”, he begs, not a bit ashamed how needy he sounds, because to be frank, begging always gets him what he wants in the end. 

And indeed the raven lifts the grip on his wrists and Lance is finally able to dive his hand between their bodies and wrap it around their aching flesh, just barely managing to enwrap both with his fingers before he starts to move, the combined precum providing some kind of lubrication. He doesn’t plan to do that long, just a few strokes to ease the ache. His other hand cups the nape of Keith’s neck to pull him in close again and latch his mouth onto the lilac skin, sucking a mark of his own into the flesh. Keith lets out a grunt at the sensation. When he’s finished he moves his lips up until they rest against a bushy ear. “Fuck me. I want to feel your knot”, the words spill over his lips as a whisper, leaving his tongue heavy in his mouth from how much he craves to be filled. He won’t accept anything else but Keith’s dick inside him, reaching deep, filling him with his cum, marking his insides. 

A growl rumbles through the chest above him, more primal than human and Lance shivers at how animalistic it sounds. The next moment his hand is wrenched away from their dicks and in a matter of seconds hot wetness encases his hard flesh, sucking on the tip before going further down. Lance opens his mouth in a surprised moan, hand grabbing fistful of raven locks and trying to pull Keith off him. To no avail. 

“Keith, I’m–”, he starts his protest, but is cut off by another moan when Keith pulls off with a pop to suckle at his balls while his hand glides over the shaft, movement smooth from the spit covering the flesh. “Stop–” This time it’s a nip against the inside of his thigh which cuts him off. “ _Ah_ ”, and the mouth is back on his dick, fantastic. Lance is on the verge of coming and usually that’d be something he likes, but right now it’s just fucking frustrating that his boyfriend is ignoring his plea. That stupid mullet. 

Before his other hand finds its way into raven locks, it’s gripped by one of Keith’s and pinned down beside his thigh. A low grumble leaves the hybrid’s lips, reverberating through his dick which is ultimately his undoing. His hips jerk as he comes, breath leaving his chest as he spills into the awaiting mouth. _Fuck._

Keith swallows, letting some amount spill over his lips. When Lance is finished he lifts his head and looks through the fringe of his hair towards the brunet. And it’s an absolute sinful sight he displays, eyes glowing golden, lips stained white from the spilled cum, which trickles down his chin onto the body under him. If Lance hadn’t come already, he’d surely do it now. 

“That was mean”, he whines out of breath, rubbing a hand over his forehead which is soaked with sweat. “I said fuck me, not blow me.”

White rows of teeth glint as his lips slide into a cat-like grin. Keith looks entirely too smug for Lance’s liking. Lifting a foot, Lance aims to kick his side, but his ankle is grabbed before he can even touch him. A surprised noise escapes his mouth when he’s yanked down the mattress, positioning him right under Keith’s buff chest, so the hybrid is able to reach his lips for a kiss, in which Lance can taste himself on his boyfriend’s tongue. His gut tingles from the taste, fingers reaching up to touch the smooth upper body, mapping the planes of muscles, running over well-shaped pecs and abs down towards the still hard galran dick. It’s still sticky from fresh precum so the jerks are easy–Lance uses both hands for pleasure. A soft rumble reaches his ears, coming from the chest above him and he can’t help but huff into the kiss, which earns him a bite on his lower lip. 

Lance can feel fresh drops of precum drip from the slit, hot on his fingers and he takes the chance to moisten two before he dives down between his own legs to prod at his hole. When the fluid touches the skin of his rim it starts to tingle. A small gasp of surprise gets Keith’s attention, ears twitching as he bends his neck to gaze down between them, seeing Lance’s hand disappearing between his opened legs. 

Keith’s nostrils flare when the brunet pops one digit inside, moan escaping his lips, his other hand stuttering in his ministration on Keith’s dick. It gives Keith the opportunity to snatch both wrists in his own hands and pin them yet again by Lance’s side. Gold meets blue as the hybrid gazes haughtily down at his partner. “I didn’t say you could finger yourself.”

Lance wrinkles his nose in annoyance, “And I told you to _fuck_ me.”

The raven lets out an amused huff, leaning down until his face rests inches above Lance’s. His voice is a low rumble, “I didn’t say I wouldn’t.” Sharp canines graze the flesh just under his jaw before he moves his lips further down over the bunched shirt towards a dusky nipple, nibbling at the bud, then sucking until it coaxes a mewl out of the brunet. Only then does he move towards the other, repeating the procedure. He loves to make Lance crazy with paying attention to his nipples. 

“ _Ah_ , K-keith”, Lance whines, trying to wriggle out of his grasp which makes Keith only apply more force into the sucking and Lance has to give up and endure his ministrations. His dick is lying on his stomach, sticky from his own release and seeming to slowly gain interest again. Lance huffs out a laugh, surprised by his libido. When Keith’s lips start their slow descend on his upper body, Lance lets out another whine in protest. Damn that mullet and his teasing, he has to fucking hurry up! His muscles twitch when Keith bites onto a part of tanned skin on the side of his stomach, sucking the flesh between his lips until a nice purple mark is blooming, only then does he proceed his way south. 

Warm lips brush over his semi-hard cock, smearing the mess on his flesh, before the tip of his tongue teasingly prods at the head still hidden by the foreskin. That is the point when Lance has enough. He wrenches his wrists out of Keith’s grasp–probably only because the hybrid is letting him–rips his damn shirt off and buries his hands in the black mop of hair to push his head down, or at least he _tries_. Keith huffs out a laugh at his antics. 

“Oh, _c’mon_ babe”, he whines and pushes harder, careful not to press down on his ears. “I wanna feel you inside me, please, please, _please…_ ” 

Between his outstretched arms he can see Keith dip his head upward to lock eyes with him; amusement, fondness and desire are reflected in the golden orbs and Lance’s chest tightens at this familiar look. He has seen it countless times in the past, only this time his eyes are golden and not violet. But Lance still feels his skin tingle from its intensity. The fingers in the raven locks clench as he beckons the raven with a pull to move up for a much needed kiss. Not filthy, not hungry, just a touch to convey feelings. 

“I missed you so much”, Lance mumbles against the other’s lips after they parted. He feels his eyes moisten and hastily grabs around his head to press Keith’s face against his chest to ultimately bury his own face into the bush of raven locks in hope to hide his tears. He doesn’t want Keith to think him a crybaby–after all it was just a month, but god, in a war every day can be the last day and not seeing Keith every day, going to bed and not knowing if his boyfriend is also still alive… it’s hard. Agonizing. 

A warm hand caresses the side of his head, so big, touch yet still familiar. Soft puffs of air brush over his skin; Keith stays silent as Lance’s chest heaves from the effort not to cry. 

A minute or two later when Lance is confident enough that he won’t turn into a soggy mess, he lets out a sigh and looses the grip in shaggy hair so Keith is finally free to move, which he does after a nuzzle against his chest. 

“I missed you too, loverboy”, Keith says with a toothy grin at which Lance can’t help but burst out laughing. The raven joins him a moment later.

“That’s such a stupid nickname”, Lance says after rubbing at the wetness in his eyes, tears a mix of both sadness and joy. 

“Oh, I think it fits you _perfectly_ ”, Keith states, grin now sly.

The brunet coils his lips and brushes a finger over the middle of the lilac chest covered by a thin sheen of sweat. Probably from keeping his new instincts under control which must be exerting to some kind. “You’re the _only_ one I’m interested in.”

“You mean, I’m the only one who’s capable of handling you without going insane”, Keith corrects him mockingly. 

At that Lance makes a theatrical gasp. “I am _not_ exhausting to handle, take that back, mullet!” He crosses his arms and glares with a pout on his lips. Which doesn’t look much intimidating with him being naked and hard. 

Keith chuckles and moves a hand towards his face which is slapped away immediately, blue eyes only intensifying in their piercing color. “Fine”, he says, “I take it back”, Lance’s posture relaxes, “you are only a handful to handle.” Then he flips the brunet onto his stomach–who’s sputtering in indignation and surprise–and attacks his uncovered sides with the tips of his fingers. 

Seconds later Lance is cackling. “Stop! K-keith– _ah–_ B–babe”, he pleads between gasps of laughter but Keith is unyielding in his ministration. “I yield, p–please!”, Lance tries again and in fact Keith stops his tickle attack. Lance takes the opportunity to catch his breath. His sides tingle from the onslaught. “That was mean”, he complains between gulps of air. 

A brush against his spine as Keith noses over the skin while his hands massage the spots he formerly tickled–a silent apology. A breath of air, accompanied by a wet touch, while thumbs dig into the small of Lance’s back, massaging the knots from training. 

Lance hums appreciatively and beds his head onto his crossed arms, eyeing his boyfriend over his shoulder, who meets his gaze as he lets his tongue trail over tanned skin. “More marks?”, he asks after awhile as he feels Keith suck a bruise onto his back. 

“You don’t like it?”, comes Keith’s counter question. It’s rhetorical. Both of them already know the answer. “Or did you have other plans?”

“You mean something involving to get naked?” Lance presses casually, already feeling the hands on his hips twitch. He waits a few seconds before he gives a proper answer, “Nah, just wondered if that stuff is a galran thing.” He feels the lips leave his skin, the warmth of Keith’s body moving lower. 

“Stop thinking so much.” At the brisk answer Lance snorts but obediently stays silent, more eager for Keith to get on with his ministration. 

Lips are back at the small of his back–even there he leaves a mark–and trail lower, mouthing over a globe of his ass, biting playfully at the supple flesh. 

“One bruise is enough”, Lance comments dryly and thankfully Keith forgoes making a bruise on his ass. Sitting will be hard enough tomorrow.

Big hands splay over each globe, thumbs resting under the curve, and Lance spreads his legs a little wider as Keith pulls, exposing his dusky pucker, which already twitches in anticipation for what’s to come. Lance’s gut tingles at the prospect of getting eaten out after such a long time. Even more with Keith’s tongue having a rougher texture as a human’s. A warm puff of air tickles over the cleft of his ass from Keith’s amused huff, probably smelling Lance’s giddy arousal. 

A look over his shoulder reveals Keith licking his lips, eyes glinting hungrily before he dives down to bury his face between his asscheeks. It starts with laps, the rough texture already teasing in its touch, following with a prod and finally a slow penetration with the muscle as his rim gives way. The brunet gasps at the feeling of warm wetness as Keith licks inside, movement oh so slow, the man savoring the moment.

“ _Ah_ ”, Lance moans when the tongue rubs over his walls. It goes on for another minute or so before the warm muscle is gone. Still he has not much time to mourn the loss of contact, because of the tip of a thumb slipping in, wet from saliva. It’s firmer than the tongue, rubbing stronger against his rim. 

“We need more than spit for me to fit”, Keith ascertains and Lance can’t move fast enough, stretching his body towards the nightstand where he knows Keith keeps the lube. Space lube. Looks the same, but tastes far better. Turned out that aliens are kinky as fuck. 

He tosses the bottle behind himself and Keith fumbles for a bit before he’s ready to wiggle his thumb back in, coating the rim with the gel–which starts to loosen a little more–before he hooks his other thumb inside and carefully tugs on the rim. Seconds later his tongue joins them, now able to explore the inside more freely. 

A few minutes into the preparing Lance feels his dick harden back to its former stiffness, dripping precum onto the sheet. He bites his lower lip and digs his fingers into the pillow under him. One time Keith actually managed to get him off just from eating him out and Lance desperately hopes that he’s not aiming for that scenario this time. He wiggles his ass a little which earns him a low hum vibrating over the rim. He buries his face into the pillow to hide the mewl. 

Luckily Keith shows mercy and pulls his mouth off, instead replaces his thumb with two fingers, which glide inside to start with the real preparation. In this form Keith is bigger, thus Lance will need four fingers first before he can take his galran dick. God, it’s only two fingers and Lance is already impatient again for more. 

“I missed this view”, Keith admits as he brushes his free hand over Lance’s lower back, golden eyes following its trail, fingertips dance over his spine, raising goosebumps on bronze skin, while the fingers inside move deeper, joints crooking and pressing against the bundle of nerves at the end. This time a noise escapes Lance’s lips before he can stifle it with his pillow. The raven smirks and repeats the motion, reveling in the reaction he elicits in his boyfriend. 

“I’m glad you like me presenting my ass to you, but could you _please_ hurry the fu–”, Lance’s sentence is cut short by a squeak when he feels pain blossom in his asscheek. “I-I said no biting on my ass!”, he complains as he looks over his shoulder to watch Keith lick the abused skin. _Great_ , now he’s got a bruise on one cheek, and a bite mark on the other. 

Golden orbs glint mischievously as Keith meets his gaze. “Don’t be impatient”, he reprimands jokily. His nostrils flare as he detects Lance’s arousal spike up in its intensity, rim clenching around his digits inside. Saliva pools in his mouth, mixing with the leftover blood on his gums. He swallows, leans down and sucks on the moon shaped mark he left on a lighter colored globe. At the soft mewls leaving Lance’s lips, his ears twitch, mouth coiling into a grin.

“D-damn you”, the brunet curses, albeit secretly reveling in the attention he receives. After all it has been awhile since they were intimate with each other. His hips jerk backward in a silent request for Keith to go a step further. Which he does with pushing a third finger in, carefully probing and lightly scissoring so that his rim will start to loosen gradually. Lance’s teeth abuse his lower lip as he meets the thrusts of fingers and moans when their tips brush up against his prostate. 

A look over his shoulder reveals that Keith has leaned back again, eyes focused on the spot where his fingers disappear again and again. _He’s rigid_ , Lance notes. His chest is heaving and slightly glistening in the dim light. Lance himself is sweating too but it’s from hotness not from holding himself back. “Babe?”, he calls and gasps when he meets the golden gaze, orbs so dark from hunger that he feels a shiver run over his back from the knowledge that it’s _him_ that Keith hungers for right now, more than anything else. He can feel his dick twitch between his belly and mattress. 

Too mesmerized by that gaze he only partly realizes that a fourth finger is added, which only makes itself known by the slight sting from adding it a tick too soon. He bites down onto his lip to stop the hiss from escaping but Keith still catches his expression before he’s able to turn his face back and immediately withdraws his fingers entirely. 

“ _No_ ”, Lance protests, halfway turning to properly face the hybrid, but is yet again surprised by his sudden action when Keith rolls him on his back, only to grab his hips and haul him upward onto his lap, hands wrapped securely around his back to stabilize his position because Lance is a little distracted by the sudden whiplash. “I still need to get accustomed to your swiftness”, he states, looping his arms around Keith’s neck while he rests his forehead against Keith’s, eyes closed for the moment. The hands move over the expanse of his back, fingers softly rubbing in a soothing manner. 

“Sorry”, Keith says, brushing his lips over Lance’s. He pulls the smaller boy closer and lifts his hips a little, guiding him until he can feel Lance’s rim against the tip of his dick. 

Lance realizes his intention and lets his legs slide down the outside of Keith’s thighs, so that he can support his own weight on his lower legs, his hands grab at broad shoulders for support. In this position they’re at eye-level due to Keith’s growth spurt. 

While their gazes are locked Keith moves one hand over the tip of his dick to catch some of his precum only to push the coated fingers into Lance’s hole, spreading the fluid over his rim and walls. Immediately Lance feels these parts tingle, in a good way. He chases the feeling of being fucked by Keith’s fingers as he moves his hips downward. 

Their lips meet as the fourth finger slips in, this time not stinging, even when Keith scissors them, it doesn’t hurt much. As Lance cranes his neck to catch his breath, Keith takes the chance to latch his lips onto the exposed skin, sucking to leave another mark. In the meantime his hand grips Lance’s waist to still his movement for him to pull his fingers out and grab his dick, positioning the tip back against Lance’s loosened hole. 

He hears Lance’s heartbeat quicken, so he moves his lips to kiss a trail upwards, nipping at the skin of Lance’s jaw, which coaxes the brunet to dip his head forward again. “Yes”, Lance breathes out a second before he lowers his hips. With the guidance of Keith’s hand his dick glides into him, flesh firm and hot and oh so big. Halfway down Lance stops to take a breath, while Keith moves his fingers in a circling motion over his lower back. Lance can see the canines bore into his lip, face contorted in concentration, focussing onto the skin under his hands, trying to ignore the urge to push upward and bury his dick entirely in the wet heat. 

Lance cups his face with one hand, thumb brushing over Keith’s lower lip to free it from his teeth. Droplets of blood pour from the small wounds, his thumb smears them over the lip before he leans down to lick inside Keith’s mouth. He doesn’t mind the metallic taste as he lifts his hips a little, then lowers them, taking more of Keith inside. 

A throaty moan escapes the raven, a noise Lance longed to hear for awhile and forgoes his aim to go slow and takes all of him in one go. This time Keith isn’t fast enough to stop him, too distracted from the sensation of his dick being fully buried inside his boyfriend. “Fu–uck”, Lance moans, fingers squeezing at shoulder and neck, chest heaving.

“Idiot”, Keith chides as he grabs Lance’s hips to pull him upward, cursing silently because of the sensation–he needs every ounce of self control not to thrust up and bury himself back up to the hilt in that wonderful tight heat of the brunet. 

Lance fumbles his hand between their bodies, grabbing his hardened length and giving it a few jerks to overwrite the pain with pleasure. It works somehow and Lance moans when Keith dips his head down to latch onto a nipple, massaging the bud with his tongue. His free hand pats at Keith’s shoulder as a sign to let him go down which Keith does, but this time he keeps his hands on tanned hips and guides his boyfriend down. It still stings a little but when Lance finally takes everything he can’t help but moan at the sensation of being so full. It feels good to have such girth inside him. 

“Lance”, Keith moans, hands trembling on Lance’s sides, canines grazing on the flesh when he moves his mouth over Lance’s pectorals, eliciting goosebumps on their path. 

Lance cranes his neck to catch a glimpse of Keith’s expression and realizes that Keith might be at his end. Therefore he deems it necessary to start with moving. He leaves his dick between their stomachs, seizes Keith’s other shoulder with it and starts to lift himself up, biting his lip from feeling the slow drag of the cock on his rim. All the while he focuses on Keith, but the raven is still not showing his face to him, preferring to pay attention to his nipples. After the third movement he is finally accommodated to the size and speeds up his movement, occasionally gyrating his hips and moaning when the tip brushes his prostate. 

In the haze of pleasure he doesn’t notice Keith’s change of mood at first. Only when the man suddenly gropes his asscheeks and starts to thrust up on his own accord, does Lance snap out of his haze. Looking down, he discovers that Keith has forgone his purpose to suck his nipple and just gasps against his flesh, hot puffs of air tickling the wet spots. “Babe?”, he calls softly and jolts when he feels the sharp tips of fingernails squeeze into the flesh of his globes, nearly pricking skin. Biting onto his lower lip, he brushes a hand into the raven mane and carefully pulls backwards so that Keith finally returns his gaze. 

The hair on his neck stands on end, a sharp intake of breath, which has nothing to do with Keith pounding his ass, as he meets the smoldering golden eyes, practically glowing from desire, fangs razor sharp and glinting between his opened lips-he looks more animal than human. A shiver creeps over his spine, throat running dry as he swallows down the spark of fear that threatens to mix into his arousal. Keith would probably smell it. So before he can further think about what Keith might be now and what not, he dives forward to capture his lips, licking inside, over his teeth, only jerking a little when he pricks his tongue on one of them, which seems to awaken Keith from his state. 

The hybrid moves his own tongue to lap at the wound, practically sucking his tongue as he tucks at the flesh in his hands, changing the angle of his thrusts a little so that he brushes repeatedly against Lance’s prostate, never hitting fully dead on. Purposefully Lance concludes absentmindedly as he grinds his hips down to meet Keith’s thrusts, reveling in the feeling of Keith’s dick brushing his walls, rubbing his insides with his wonderfully hot hardness. 

They keep the pace like that for a few more minutes until Keith suddenly snaps his head back, grip tightening to haul him out of his lap and maneuver him back on his stomach. “Up”, he commands, voice raspy, thrumming from arousal and giving Lance a body shiver as he scrambles to obey, hastily pushing himself up so that he kneels on all fours, offering his ass. 

A low rumble reaches his ears as big hands grab his cheeks and pull them apart to push his dick back into the wet heat in one fluid motion that has Lance moaning, dick twitching between his thighs and spurting heavy drops of precum onto the sheets. 

“You’re so beautiful like this”, Keith says as he starts to thrust at a leisure pace, angling his hips so that he prods his prostate every few thrusts. Lance’s neck heats at the praise, both knowing full well that it’s a weakness of Lance; that he’s desperate for approval and Keith is one who praises with cause so it’s even more satisfying to know that the raven actually means what he says. 

“K-Keith”, Lance whines, fisting his hands into the sheets and pushing his hips back in search for more. He wants to feel Keith bury himself deeper inside him and mark him as his. 

The hybrid encircles his chest with an arm and pulls the brunet’s upper body up until back and front are flush against another, both hot and sweaty from exertion. Keith plants his lips against the nape of Lance’s neck, nibbling at the skin, not minding the saltiness which coats the area. 

Lance lifts an arm back to bury his hand in the raven’s locks, pushing against the scalp to urge his boyfriend on. A growl rumbles through the chest behind him before he feels the sting of a bite at his neck, which is pushed to the back of his mind as he feels a hand wrap around his dick, giving it a few pumps, accompanied with the pounding into his prostate which ultimately coaxes him into completion. Vision going white he comes with a long-drawn-out moan, spilling cum over Keith’s hand and onto the sheets under him. The muscles in his legs protest but thanks to Keith’s arm steadying him, Lance is able to stay upright, eyes closed, breathing hard as he lets the raven continue. 

Teeth are replaced by a tongue as Keith laps at the bite mark, enjoying the metallic tang as he revels in the feeling of penetrating Lance’s tight heat. He slides the hand of the arm holding Lance upright against his chest upwards until it rests partly on Lance’s collarbone, digits splayed wide, some touching his throat. Now he’s able to dip Lance’s head to the other side so he can run his tongue over the exposed flesh, loving how the brunet trusts him unconditionally even though he currently looks like their enemy. 

Small whines escape Lance’s opened mouth, the boy oversensitive while Keith still chases his own orgasm, which he knows is not far away. He can feel the knot at the base of his dick swelling, instincts urging him to push in all the way so that the knot will swell and keep his seed inside his lover, but his mind tells him otherwise, knowing that it will be too much for Lance, that it will hurt him and that is something he won’t be able to forgive himself for. Not when Lance is trusting him with heart and soul. Thus the difference between their orgasms. He would have reached completion sooner, if he had been able to bury himself all the way inside. All it needs is the tight heat of Lance around his knot and he’d be coming.

“Kei– _ah_ –th”, Lance’s lips brush against his, fingernails scraping over his scalp and slightly tucking at his raven locks. Their tongues meet, spit dribbling down their jaws as Lance tenses around him, becoming even tighter and Keith lets out a throaty groan, exposing his neck and Lance takes the initiative, cranes his neck and bites at the skin he’s able to reach. 

And that finally tips Keith over the edge. 

*

A few moments later they’re both lying in Keith’s bed after getting rid of the soiled sheets and wiping themselves down a little. Lance has his head buried in the crook of Keith’s neck, resting against the hybrid’s side, who has draped an arm around his back to keep him close. Both are still a little out of breath but glowing from the inside with satisfaction. 

“I missed this too”, Lance confesses, nuzzling against the other’s throat. Keith’s hand rubs soft circles onto his side. “I couldn’t sleep well. I was always wondering about you.” 

Keith exhales and rolls onto his side, pushing Lance’s body up against his, cradling his head against his chest while his other hand gets a firm grip on the hips. His nose burrows into the soft locks of brown hair, inhaling the familiar scent. “I’m here”, he murmurs and feels the boy exhale shakily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel? Maybe (*´∀｀).。o○


End file.
